Angel getting his Feathers Rufflle
by mearrrbearrr
Summary: This is one of brief and many encounters between the angel Ezriel and demon Kyra. this is their first real intimate one. ***Way inappropriate**


"You look like you have recovered," Ezriel said observantly, his hands clasped behind his back. I tilted my head and walked toward him with purpose in every step and confidence in every bouncing curl on my shoulders. I crossed the room wordlessly until I stood right in front of the Angel; close enough to hear that irritating hum his body reverberated. "I guess I should thank you hm, Ezrah?" I touched the tip of my tongue to my top lip and grinned. "I would really prefer it if you used my real name," He said emotionless, looking down at me. "And I would prefer it if you shut those sweet lips of yours," I smiled giving him a short kiss. He looked confused and a little bit shocked, "What angel boy, nobody ever done that to you?" "Why are you asking?" his genuine confusion was almost adorable. Yet slowly it started to wear my patience thin. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked. "Did you want me to enjoy it?" I rolled my eyes, "Not at all," I loved the two conflicting emotions that flashed across his features. One of them was utter disgust, confusion and guilt for all the obvious reasons. Then there was the other look which contradicted all those emotions with wanting, "I think you did enjoy it," I teased pulling at the tip of the tie that he was still wearing, "I think your brain is just shouting BLASPHEMY at you right now because you want more," I traced the patterns on his tie, "I think it scares the great Ezrah to think of going there with a demon. Or, well, it scares you that you like the thought of-"before I could finish the sentence, he had me slammed against a wall. "Stopﾅ talking," he growled, his arm pressing against my windpipe. "Heyﾅ Ezrah, this little mortal body is still fragile, now you don't want to go and damage it do you?" I bit my lip, "now, I'll be a nice little demon and leave the decision up to you," I pulled him closer by his tie so his forehead was leaning against mine. I was staring straight into those cobalt eyes and the longer I stayed that way, the loser his grip on me got. His vessel wanted me. I could feel the evidence of that pressing rock hard against my stomach. It wasn't what Ezrah wanted but what the body he was in needed. His determination seemed to crumble slowly. I could see what he was thinking. Any type of horrible curse word for demon and half a dozen bible verses were running through his head, feverishly trying to convince this body of how wrong this was. I lifted one of my hands up to the arm that was still pinning me against the wall and pulled it away slowly. I moved that hand down so it was cupping the flesh underneath my shirt, "this is a nice body Ezrah, it's warm and soft inside of it," I whispered. I watched as his expression changed. He ground his teeth together tightly and pressed his eyes shut tight, moving his forehead against mine in a last attempt to steer himself away from me. POV Ezriel: "It's warm and soft inside," she whispered moving my own hand against her torso. This wasn't right, why was my vessel reacting this way. I wasn't sure what the feeling meant but I had heard about human fornication. I don't understand why anybody would want to feel this way. Do I want to feel this way? No. She was a demon. She was a killer, murdering, and wicked. She had the blood of hundreds of people dripping from her claws and the screams of all of the people she killed echoed in her wake and yet; I, this body, not myself, felt affectionate toward the demon. I clenched my teeth and tried to pull away from her and I did. For one successful second I had no connection with her skin. She pouted twirling her finger around the tie I was wearing. "Why Ezrah, look at that self-control," she shot an obvious glance down at lower abdomen and then looked me up slowly, "Sorry to say that I lied when I said it was your choice," she breathed, her eyes blazing darkly. The next thing I knew she had pulled me back against her, lips crushing down on mine with force. She was raking her claws over my back and biting my lips. And without hesitation I gave in pushing her against the wall hard bruising and her lips with mine. I cupped her neck with my hand choking her. I felt the rush surge through my body as if I was to snap her fragile neck. It would be so easy; Just one quick snap. She moaned pressing herself into me. No. I couldn't. Ii groaned, pushing myself away, trying to distance myself but she came right back at me her arms locking around my neck tightly, her tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. I could feel my hard cock getting massaged by her frame as I ground into her violently. "Oh sweet hell," she hummed raking her nails through my hair. Blasphemy. It shook me out of this mind-numbing trance I seemed to be in. "Stop!" I managed to get out but the weak tone in which I said it was embarrassing. She finally let go of my lips and grabbed the top of my collared shirt with her hands as to keep me close, "hmm, is that what you want angel?" her not using my real nameﾅ it made me angry. Did she do it on purpose? "Because I'm getting some mixed signals here," she grinned wickedly before looking down and putting her hands on my zipper A searing fire shot through me at the connection. I gasped frowning, "What are... youﾅ you" the darkness in those eyes. "I'll show you something better than heaven," she grinned, undoing my pants faster than lightning and thrusting her hand inside. I let an involuntary moan pass through my lips at the contact. The fire I had felt before intensified which made it almost unbearable to think. "Such an angelic size," she laughed tightening her grip, rubbing and squeezing delicately, "I'm impressed," The wickedness of those lips. I hissed in a need, a need I had always suppressed, a need I had barely been aware of until this demon started defying me. "Doesn't this just feel deliciously wrong?" she leaned into me, increasing the pressure with sophisticated skill. I felt my hips buck involuntarily, the friction way too much too fast, and a throaty moan slipped over my lips. I bit them hard, forcing myself not to make another sound, not showing this bitch that I actually enjoyed what she was doing to me. "There you go, my blue-eyed angel," she smiled self-satisfied, moving her hand against me harshly now, kissing and biting at my throat, "You're really turning on this meat suit," The lewdness of this vessel. My breath came in short gasps and I had gripped a hold of her subconsciously feeling myself getting closer and closer. My fingers dug into her waist making her moan in compliance. "hm, do you like that choir boy," she whispered into my neck biting me once more. I didn't have the will to stop, nor do anything but let her finish what she started, "justﾅ like that," she said breathily, leaning her forehead against mine again. I rocked my hips as to match her movement thrusting against her hand faster and faster until I finally came. For this vessel it had been the first time, a new experience and the aftershock hit me like a brick. I had soiled both myself and her in the process of my release. Kyra, for the first time in a while was quiet. She didn't break her gaze even when she raised her hand and licked her fingers clean she was staring into my eyes. Forgive me father for I have sinned. I was still trying to wrap my head around what had just happened, "Iﾅ-"I stuttered stepping back from her and stuffing my cock back into my pants and pulling up the zipper hurriedly. "don't worry honey, first time and all," She winked at me. I felt so humiliated and filthy I didn't stay long enough to hear her say anything else. 


End file.
